The Wedding
by TheDinoGoesRawr
Summary: Sherlock is, unfortunately, at John's wedding. The only solace he has is wine, which Greg cuts him off of. Sherlock suddenly finds the Detective Inspector not so boring. Sherstrade (Sherlock/Lestrade) one-shot


**Note: **I am so sorry if there are grammatical errors and OOC-ness. I wrote this between 1:30 and 3:30 a.m. I'm not even fully aware of what I'm doing at the moment. And on a side-note, I'm a hardcore Johnlock shipper, but I suddenly found myself in the mood for Sherstrade. :-/ New ship? Who knows. Anyways, enjoy the story. :)

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except the plot. (Are disclaimers even required? I see them on all stories, but I honestly see no reason to require them when obviously nobody here owns the characters since it is fanfiction. Oh well. Better safe than sorry.)

"Lovely day for a wedding isn't it, Sherlock?" Mycroft asked, smirking as he walked over to where Sherlock was standing.

"Yes. Miserable isn't it?" Sherlock remarked glumly, taking a sip of wine as he watched John dance with Mary.

"I told you that caring was not an advantage. Perhaps you will take my advice next time," Mycroft replied with a snide grin. "I best be heading off. I have a country to run after all. Do say goodbye to John for me when you have the chance." And with that Mycroft strode away and got into a black car which proceeded to drive away. Sherlock rolled his eyes and almost envied his brother at that moment. If he wasn't forced to stay here in fear of hurting John then he'd be on his way back to his flat to drown out his misery by playing his violin. He scowled and finished his glass of wine. It had been his fourth glass that evening to be exact. The effects were beginning to sink in. Sherlock could feel his mind slowing down. His deductions about the guests weren't coming to him as easy. He scrunched his face up in frustration. He should have known not to drink that much wine. He hated when he couldn't deduce clearly.

Just then Greg walked over to Sherlock's dismay. Couldn't everybody just leave him alone? "Greg." Sherlock greeted stiffly.

"What's eating on you? I thought you'd be a little more cheerful for your mate's big day?" Greg inquired.

"What's there to be cheerful about, Detective Inspector? I'm losing my John, and to a woman no less." Sherlock spat, frowning at the truth that spilled from his mouth. He rubbed his eyes and then poured another glass of wine. Even though he knew he shouldn't drink more he had to occupy himself somehow and he most certainly wasn't going to dance. Greg just looked at him.

"Your John, eh?" Greg said with a smirk. "I knew you fancied him, but I didn't know you were that possessive."

"Oh, shut-up, Greg. I'm in no mood to hear your babble. Why don't you go bother somebody else? I'm sure Molly would be happy to dance with you. Nice girl, that Molly." Sherlock rambled on, his thoughts becoming more disoriented as his, now fifth, glass of wine was sinking in. Sherlock was about to pour another glass but Greg's hand shot out and stopped him.

"Sherlock, I believe you've had enough. You're already well intoxicated."

"What do you know? A mind as great as mine can handle a little wine." Sherlock then pulled away from Greg and poured a glass, but before he could take a drink Greg grabbed the glass out of Sherlock's hands and drank it himself. Sherlock glared at him. "Do you mind?"

"Yes, Sherlock, I do mind. No more wine. You are not getting wasted and ruining John's wedding."

"So you can drink as much wine as you please and I can't? That's hardly fair is it?"

"That was only my second glass. You, on the hand, have had five. No more."

"Oh, this is rich. My handler is monitoring my alcohol intake now. I assume this was Mycroft's doing?"

"Bloody Hell. Sherlock, I'm doing this as your friend. I don't want you hurting yourself or anybody else for that matter. I know you're upset about John, but grow up Sherlock. Did you really think John wouldn't find somebody else when you've been gone for three years? I know you had your reason, but the man near had a nervous breakdown. I don't know about you, but I was happy when he finally met Mary, the only woman out of the lot who had accepted that John was broken and attempted to fix him. The least you could do is show him some support after he defended you over and over after your death of sorts." Greg finished in a huff. Sherlock just glanced down for a second then looked back up at Greg and smiled. Greg narrowed his eyes then. "What is it?" he asked.

"I see what the problem is." Sherlock replied, widening his grin.

"I'm not sure I follow."

"You're jealous."

"I'm what?"

"Jealous."

"Sherlock, in case you didn't notice I'm straight. I had a wife and have only dated women. I'm not bloody jealous of John, I just want you to show him some support is all."

"None of your relationships have worked out with any of these women because they felt you weren't completely into the relationship. And why is that, Inspector? Well, perhaps because you found them dull, or perhaps because they knew your preferred the company of men. Women may not be very bright in some regards as they let emotion rule them, but they do have certain instincts that tell them when something is futile. In this case that would be you. You, Inspector, are homosexual but afraid to admit it, even to yourself. You are a respected member of society and don't want judgment placed on you. Am I wrong?" Sherlock deduced. Greg's mouth was slightly ajar.

"I-I uh," Greg stuttered then cleared his throat. He then glanced away from Sherlock. "No, you're right. Spot on as usual." Sherlock smirked in triumph. He then got a twinkle in his eye. The music changed to a slow song.

"Dance with me, Inspector." Sherlock said, sticking out his hand. Greg's eyes flew back to Sherlock.

"Sherlock, you're drunk. You don't actually want to dance."

"Don't tell me what I want or don't want. I may regret this, but right now I want to dance. You like me so I don't see what the problem is."

"The problem is you don't like me in return, at least not in that way. You're still hung up on John."

"I'm not saying this again, Greg. Either you go willingly or force you, which will end up being embarrassing for everybody. Now, dance with me." Sherlock said firmly, grabbing Greg's hand.

"You're so childish, you know that right?" Greg asked smirking.

"Hm, so I've been told." Sherlock replied as he pulled Greg over to the dance floor. He took the lead. He had his right hand on Greg's waist, and his left hand on his shoulder. Greg was in the same position. Sherlock let a small sigh escape his lips. Greg wasn't John, but it still felt nice. There weren't many people Sherlock could trust and rely on, but Greg was one of them. He had always respected the Inspector, and hadn't even realized he was his friend until the moment he met his fake death. And he hadn't realized until now that Greg had feelings for him. But he supposed that didn't matter much. Even if he had known sooner he still had his eyes fixated on John. John, the one who broke down his walls and allowed emotion in. While he still held a cold exterior at times, he now found himself experiencing emotions. And right now his emotions were finally accepting that John moved on. Perhaps not from doing cases, but from any prospect of being with Sherlock romantically. And since Sherlock does like Greg he figured it wouldn't be bad to try things with him, experience this dating thing. Greg was very handsome and dressed decently, kind, sarcastic, well-respected, the list could go on. Sherlock found himself grinning to himself.

"What?" Greg asked, seeing the smile cross Sherlock's lips.

"Oh, nothing, Inspector. Just some nice thoughts is all." Sherlock replied, pulling Greg a little closer. What was that, did his heartbeat just quicken? Indeed it did. Perhaps he was more attracted to the Detective than he realized. Or was it the wine manipulating his body? Well, whatever it was it was pleasant. He glanced up and caught John's eyes. John was giving him a bewildered stare as he danced with Mary. Sherlock just smiled and closed his eyes.

"You know, people are going to talk." Greg started hesitantly as the song ended and they made their way to the sidelines to sit down.

"Let them talk. You wanted this didn't you?" Sherlock asked.

"Yeah, but honestly I really didn't think it would. I wasn't prepared for anything happening."

"I've heard love isn't something you prepare for."

"You would know. I'm sure John wasn't something your great mind prepared for."

"No. That's why you should use me as an example, Greg."

"Pompous bastard," Greg replied and chuckled. Sherlock grinned. Just then John walked over and pulled a chair in front of them and sat down.  
"It looked like you two were having fun." John commented with a smile. Greg shifted in his seat uncomfortably.

"Greg's a magnificent dancer." Sherlock replied glancing over at him.

"It was a bit unexpected. So how long," John started, but Greg cut him off.

"Oh, we're not together. I mean, we just danced." Sherlock frowned and looked Greg in the eyes.

"Greg, quit being an idiot. Of course we're together."

"Oh, well, I just didn't know. It's all so sudden and all. I'm not even sure if this all is happening. I'm slightly tipsy so I can't be too sure right?" Greg replied with a nervous chuckle.

"We are, Inspector. I don't dance with just anybody."

"Well, I'm glad you two are happy together. I wish the best for my best mates." John replied with a huge grin.

"I'm sorry if I've been so insufferable, John." Sherlock said looking at his friend. "It's just a huge change for me is all. But I'll be alright as long as you continue to help me on cases."

"Of course, Sherlock. I wouldn't ever dream of quitting. You need a blogger, after all." John replied with a chuckle. Sherlock smiled. He slipped his hand into Greg's then.

"Right after your honeymoon all three of us are going to start right away. I'm sure there will be a good murder by then." Sherlock replied excitedly.

"'Bit morbid for wedding talk, eh?" Greg laughed.

"There's nothing better." Sherlock replied with a small chuckle of his own.

"I couldn't imagine a wedding without it." John replied, joining in with the laughter. Mary walked over then.

"What's so funny boys?" She asked sweetly.

"Just planning some future cases." John replied with a smile as he looked up at her lovingly. She leaned down and kissed him.

"Congratulations, Mary." Sherlock said then. "You wouldn't have found a finer man in all of England. With the exception of Greg of course." Sherlock replied with a grin.  
"Thank you, Sherlock." Mary said, smiling.

"Go on you two. Have fun on your big day. I think I need to get this bloke here home so he can rest. He's a little more than inebriated at the moment." Greg said, grinning.

"Alright. Well, we will see you two when we get back then." John said, standing up. Sherlock and Greg followed suit. Sherlock pulled John into a hug, which surprised John, but he returned the hug. Sherlock then pulled away and returned to Greg's side. Once John and Mary were gone they went around and said their goodbyes and hailed a cab. Once they shut the doors of the cab, Sherlock took Greg's hand again.  
"I like you, Greg." Sherlock said with a goofy grin.

"I like you too, Sherlock, but obviously you're not yourself. You need to go home and rest."

"Are you coming too?"

"I thought that was kind obvious. Somebody has to help you don't they? Can't let a drunk genius go loose in London." Then Sherlock surprised Greg and leaned over and kissed him full on the lips. It took a few seconds for Greg to register what was happening, but he quickly caught on and returned the kiss. They pulled away at the same time and stared at each other.

"I promise I won't soil your name, Detective Inspector." Sherlock said seriously.

"I know you won't, Sherlock. And I'll do my damn best not to ruin yours."

"You will," Sherlock said, turning his head sideways and smirking, "but it's okay."

"That pompous bastard remark still stands." Greg said with a grin.

"Of course. I wasn't expecting any less." Sherlock replied as he kissed Greg on the cheek, and then turned to look out the window as they made their way back to 221B Baker Street.


End file.
